


the abyss gazes also

by thatskyquill



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Watching, godmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: Throughout Hornet's predicament, the void watches everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	the abyss gazes also

_Our half-sibling is in danger._

The vessels call. The void answers, for it responds to the loyal but tends to its spawns.

Nothingness permeates every corner of the entire world. Somewhere far away, several bells chime as the sticks to which they are attached rock with each pace, one stick per captor, three captors at the front and three at the rear. They obviously pertain to another god from the symbol marked on the cloths sewn over their heads and the carriage storing the void's half sibling, who is hunched over, weak, conscious but straining, her advantageous materials bundled at the side and unavailable to use. They have taken the daughter of her and the vessels' land against her will. This debt will not go unpaid.

However, that is the affair of the mortal. Were a god to interfere and tip the balance of fate with their hands, the result is unnatural and unpredictable. The void is fair. The abyss does not discriminate. What one sows, one reaps. The difference is but time.

The vessels still with the void, the Ghost of Hallownest with slight disturbance. True, they understand, but they grieve for her, they cry for her, they are in torment for her. They have seen the most along with her, exposed to more vulnerability in the mortal realm.

_Silence._

The ghost stills.

The white bug from the other kingdom arrives at the carriage and breaks the binds. The half-sibling's silk lashes out and breaks her free. Down they plunge into the seas below, depths for the mortal but beyond cosmic range for a god. The void does not reach.

The void does not yearn.

The void does not wait.

The void stares back.


End file.
